Conventionally, advertisement has been widely performed by displaying content (characters, moving images, still images, and the like) on a display or a screen.
For example, Unexamined Japanese Application Kokai Publication No. 2011-150221 discloses a technology to make an enhanced impression on the users, by making the shape of the screen the same as the shape of the content for display and displaying the same-shaped content on the screen (for example, projecting content of a human being onto the screen having the same human-shape).
However, Patent Literature 1 can only distribute one-sided advertisement to the users being the viewer, and does not consider the users' easiness for viewing or listening. Therefore, some users have felt stress because it is hard to view or listen to.
As such, it is desirable to output content to suit to a person who views the content so as not to make the person feel any stress.
The present disclosure is made in view of the above circumstances, and has an exemplary objective of providing a content output apparatus and the like that is preferable for outputting content so as not to make the user being the viewer feel any stress.